Guardian Academy
by Cindy Marie
Summary: Isabella Swan is a Guardian in training,well she was until she broke out. After 2 months of the school's security failing attempts of capturing her, reinforcements are called in. Edward, a Guardian that matches every blow Bella strikes,may be the only one to save her from herself. Plot twists and excssive cursing.
1. Chapter 1

All I heard was the loud footsteps of the person who has been running after me for about 3 blocks now and my heavy breathing. I look back to see that he is getting closer. I push my legs to go harder while I rounded the corner into an alley. Shit! Dead end. I look to my left then right. To my right is a huge dumpster and on top of that are some stairs that you have to pull down. Good thing the building isn't gigantic. I quicken my pace once again and jump on top of the dumpster in one fluid motion. I'm a little short to reach to the end of the stairs so I take a hop and pull it down with me. I have done this in merely 3 seconds. I look back to see the tall man two steps behind the dumpster.

I climb the stairs. Thank god they lead up to the roof. The man catches up with me and starts to climb the stairs too. He grabs my ankle but I kick him of and go up quicker. I get on the roof and I don't know where to go. I look around in panic but I see another roof top fairly close to the one I'm standing on. I get a running start and jump. I land with a thud but stumble forward. I hear another thud to the right of me.

_'Holy crap this guy is fast! Maybe it's his freaking long legs!' _I thought as I scrambled to get up.

His arms extended, he tried to grab my shoulders. I ducked under his arms going behind him and kicked him with the heel of my boot. He stumbled forward and turned around with a shocked expression. Well that's what I can see since there are no lights on this roof. I know. I know. I don't look like I have any fight in me, that's what wins me the battles, surprise. He stalked forward. My fist flew to make contact with his face but was stopped midway. There was a tingling where his skin touched mine. What the hell? I snatched my hand back and started to run back the way I came... only to be tackled from behind. I let out as grunt as I hit the floor. Shit that is going to leave a bruise.

He was heavy but I managed to get myself free. I was straddling him punching his arms because he blocked every one of my attacks. Ugh! Why is he so good? I am Isabella Marie Swan! One of the best Guardians in my school! Well I WAS the best until I dropped out two months ago. I couldn't take being isolated from the world anymore, so I broke out. I have been out of school for two months and they still haven't caught me...until now.

Dammit! He flipped us over to where he was now on top. He pulled us up and hand cuffed me.

"Who the hell are you? And really? Handcuffs? What are you, the police?" I asked as he led me down to a door which led downstairs.

"No I'm not the police. I'm just a highly skilled Guardian that was sent out to bring you back to the academy. Now... stop struggling. You know I'll just get you again." I was still trying to wiggle my way free. The stairwell had lights every two feet.

"Why would they send YOU to get ME?"

"Because everything they have tried on you has failed. So they sent someone better than you to capture you. I guess it worked."

"What the hell? You are not better than me. You only have me because you have long legs and I couldn't out run you, so get off your high horse." I turned around to give him a glare. He had bronze hair that looked like he just got out of bed but it worked for him. He was so tall and lean. He had a perfect straight nose and a defined jaw line. He was just beautiful all around. If I wasn't in this predicament I would of thought he was gorgeous. Right now the sight of him was annoying the hell out of me.

As we walked out of the building he called someone on his phone to bring the car around. The bronze haired guy ducked my head as I got in the car and we drove back to the academy. We arrived at the gates that had the letters G. A. Guardian Academy. I hate this hell hole. Its like a high school with classes like Math, English, History, And Fighting Techniques , you know the usual. We had dorms and were NEVER let out for anything. If we were hungry for a sandwich, you would go across the 'street' to the Subway that was already there. That is why I decided to ditch this piece of shit... only to get thrown back.

I had to get help out of the car and was walked to the head master, Aro. He was so creepy. We walked through these big wooden double doors.

"Ah, Isabella Swan. Back so soon?" Aro said with a slight chuckle. My eyes narrowed at his taunting.

"I was quite impressed when my people couldn't get you back. You are a very excellent fighter. So for your skills you will not be expelled." He said it as if he was doing me a favor. Ha! I want the exact opposite but then I would have to go back to my drunk dad abusing me every time he drank. That was every second of ever day. My mom was killed in a car accident when I was 7. Ten years later here I am at a Guardian school letting out my anger in 'protecting people.' They said that once we graduated here they would send us on missions. Whoopdy-fucking-do.

"Your future will hold great things for you if you stay in line. I will not just give you detention as I usually do. I will give you three chances. If you use those up, you will be removed form this school immediately!"

"Yes sir,"I mumbled looking at the ground.

"So know for the other punishment. You will be using your free time training on your fighting skills. Before school and after. You got me Ms. Swan?"  
I nodded and my shoulders hunched with defeat. I value my sleeping time. Wait...

"With who will I be doing my training?"I couldn't train myself.

"Mr. Cullen here will do that. Yes, I know he is in your grade but he is more mature and is an excellent Guardian. You can learn a lot from him." I stared at him in shock.

"But Aro sir, that's like punishing me. That means all MY time is taken!" Mr. Cullen said.

"Ya Aro,"I don't address him with any tittle names. I think he has gotten used to it by now. " I can't work with this guy. He is the one that fucking captured me!"

"Language Swan! Edward you will do as I say as well as you Ms. Swan." He said that in a final note. Both , I guess his name is Edward, and I had no choice but to mumble yes sirs.

"Good . Your fighting lessons will start bright and early tomorrow at 6 sharp. You will train until it is time to go to school. Then after you will train for two hours then head to you dorm and do school work. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You may leave. Thank you Mr. Cullen you may leave as well."

"Thank you sir have a nice day." And with that Edward and I exited through the double doors.

"Ugh! Stupid Aro, stupid rules, stupid school." I mumbled to myself.

"Well you did ask for it."

"Do you really want to mess with me right now? I can tell you that is not a very good idea."

" I am just telling the truth." Edward was completely serious.

"Whatever. Where did you come from? You weren't here when I was here."

" Well when you left the school needed back up." He saw my confused look. " You were taking out our men left and right so they needed the best."

"Well where is he? Why didn't HE come and get me?"

"I am the best. I am one of the youngest Guardian's they let out on missions. I of course graduated early but I'm still in the school part to complete my education."

I stared at him in disbelief. " There is no way YOU can be the best. How old are you? You're probably my age or a little bit older. That's impossible! I am the best in this shit hole!"

He smirked at my reaction. "Well not anymore." With that he turned and left to his dorm room. Girls had different buildings from the boys. I sighed and decided that I needed to go to sleep early to get up in time for my training.

I headed to my dorm. My room was on the second floor. I climbed the stairs and took out my key. Room 134. I guess if I liked ANYTHING here it would be this room. I had a roommate named Alice. She was my best friend here. I stepped inside to see a waiting Alice on our couch.

"I see your back roomy," she said with a smug smile.

"Yes, yes I know you told me this wouldn't work. You were right. I would have still been out there in the real world if it wasn't for that arrogant Edward character."

"HE was the one to get you?" She stared at me, eyes wide. I was confused at her reaction.

"Yes... why does it matter that he was the one to get me?

"Bella! He is one of the best Guardians in our time! The only person who can probably take him is Aro, not that they've tried or anything. It would be interesting to see though." Alice would always get in her excited rants and wouldn't stop until someone interrupted her. I decided that I was going to be that one today.

I coughed to let her know I was in the room.

"Oh, ya . So I hear that he can beat everyone at this school. Including you." Alice paused to see my reaction.

"Duh Alice! How else would I be here?"

"He's amazing right? He's got the looks and everything?"

I rolled my eyes at her. " Come on, he isn't that good. And his looks, they are okay." I lied just a little at the end.

"I don't know Bella. The stories I've heard...he's a god."

"Hmph, we'll see about that tomorrow."

"Wait what about tomorrow?"

I sighed. "Well Aro thought as a punishment that he would put me in extra training with Edward." I glared at the floor. I looked up in alarm when Alice started to squeal.

"Omg! No way Bella. You are soooo lucky. You get to see that nice piece of ass everyday," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice when are you ever not distracted by someone's looks? Right now he is not on my good side so I'm not too happy too see him everyday."

"Whatever. He will teach you his God like moves. You'll be better than what you are now."

"Mhmm sure Alice. I'm going to bed now. I have to meet him in the gym tomorrow the morning."

"Okay, good night." I went down the hall to my bedroom door. "And good luck!"

I turned to my left and opened my door. I chuckled. "I don't think I'll need it." I closed my door and went to bed at the first contact of my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm screaming at me. I hit my nightstand until I found the snooze button. I turned to look at the time, 5 freaking10.**(5:10)** This is too damn early to be doing anything! I took a shower, hopefully that will wake me up. With a grunt I put on my workout clothes and dried my hair. I walked out of my room at 5:45 with a t-shirt, sweats, and my hair in a ponytail.

I tiptoed past Alice's room hearing her light snores. The gym was down the street. The whole school was like a college campus, streets leading everywhere but places were close. Thank goodness I brought my car from home. I turned the nob on the door and headed downstairs to my red truck.

I arrived in front of the gym. In the gym was a stretching Edward. He had a muscle shirt on that flaunted every muscle he had and sweats that matched mine. His hair was in the same array as was yesterday.

"I'm here Mr. Almighty." I chuckled the last part thinking he was far from it. Edward stopped mid-stretch to turn and glare at me.

"Whatever, come over here and stretch." I walked over to the center of the gym where he was. I stretched my arms and legs.

"So what are we going to do teacher?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Well first we are going to go through the basics of fighting. Ya, ya, you think you know this already but it's surprising to see how many people don't." He said the last part when he saw me about to complain. We both walked on the blue mat he had set up for us.

We stand upright with our shoulders slightly hunched, our chins down, and our hands open and up. Our legs are slightly bent and our weight is on the balls of our feat. This first part of the training consisted of me hitting his hands as they acted out being targets. I really was itching to get into a one on one battle.

Every time I hit him I got the satisfaction of him wincing once in a while, but his expression would go blank when he saw me looking. I chuckled a few times and got a glare in return.

"Okay, since you think you've got it all, show me what you got." Edward had a challenge in his eyes.

"Oh I will." With that we both got in our defensive stands quickly. We circled each other. We made it a rule to not touch each others faces in case one got a bruise.

Edward came charging at me. Ha! That was a complete mistake! This is going to be so easy.

I lunged forward seeing my opening. I pulled back my fist... and hit nothing.

The next thing I know I am getting pulled forward, tripped from behind, and landing flat on my back.

I let out a breathless grunt as my back connected with the floor. Edward stood over me with an amused look on his face. I was so angry, my face was probably red from embarrassment.

"Ugh! Rematch!"

Edward shook silently with laughter while shaking his head 'no.' "It is 30 minutes until the bell rings. We both need to get ready for school."

"Fine," I mumbled angrily. I stalked to the front door. He wasn't far behind me. I didn't look where I was walking to notice the blue mat that was rolled up in front of me. My foot hit the mat causing me to fall forward but slowly. I felt my whole body lurch forward. I let out a girly squeal waiting for the ground to hit me. The next thing I know, two strong arms are holding me up from my waist. I feel like I was zapped by electricity at the touch of this person's hands. The jolt made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He turned me around.

While still in his arms Edward asks, " Are you okay?"

I blush so bad I can feel it reaching my ears! I look up and he is inches from my face. I can feel I'm getting more red. Edward looks at me still waiting for my answer but all I can do is stare into his eyes, I can't look away.

We are both looking at each other with wide eyes when I hear a cough come from behind me.

Edward looksedup as if he were in a daze and his eyes immediately went wide. He has still got me in a dip so when he lets go abruptly I fall down on my ass ,hard.

"Ah!" I let out a shocked scream.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" Edward bent down to pick me up. I grab his outstretched hand and feel that electricity. I think Edward felt that too as he looked down at our hands and let mine go slowly.

I turn to look at who got Edward all panicked. A girl with dark brown curly hair standing with her hands on her hips looking at us suspiciously. Jessica? She still goes here? I forgot all about her. Wait... why is she looking at us like that?

"Why did you have your arms all around her like that Edward?" My mouth formed on "o" as everything clicked in my head. I guess on the outside it looked intense... well inside wasn't so different so... no comment. I looked at Edward, he seemed like she got jealous a lot so he rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing babe. Isabella just tripped over that mat." He pointed to the blue mat. I narrowed my eyes at it, that evil object!

"Mhmm and I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Ya? Why wouldn't you?"

"Um I'm going to go change?" Things were getting a little awkward. "See you after school Edward." Jessica's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. I walked out quicker then before. I guess I shouldn't have said that. I laughed to myself when I could STILL hear her.

"After school? What? You got a date? A new girlfriend?" I heard Edward sigh loudly.

"Ugh! Why are you so jealous all the time. I can't even have a conversation with a girl!"

"Because your mine Eddie-poo." Jessica said in a 'sexy' voice. Well I think that's what it was intended to sound like. I playfully gagged and sped off to my car. I took a quick shower. I had 20 minutes til the bell rang. I took the quickest shower. I didn't have enough time so I decided to scrunch my hair. It's been getting curlier since I've been letting my hair grow about to my waist. I put on eyeliner and mascara. I don't like too much makeup.

I put on some skinnies, Chuck Taylor's and threw on a sweater, it's getting a little chilly.

I drove down to the building where my first period is. AP English. What? I like to read!

I stride into class.

"So you're back I see," The teacher coming up to me says. I've never liked him. My eyes narrow. Everyone turns their attention to us. There mouths hanging open at the sight of me. They know I'm good at what I do. I mentally smile smugly.

"Go get a seat in the back Swan." Ugh. I'm NOT going to like this class.

I sit down at the last chair in the row. I hear loud talking and look up to see where it's coming from. Jessica enters the room with her 'possy' and sits in a chair not too far away from me. She turns and gives me a nasty look. I stifle a laugh with my hand. Does she really think that she intimidates me?

The next classes were a blur. Same thing happened every class. Each time I entered a class I was met with looks of shock and some approving smiled which I smiled back. Next was lunch.. The bell rang and I bolted out of there. I got in the lunch line right behind of Alice.

"So, how was your day," Alice asked right away.

"Same as before but with more shocked faces."

"Ha I bet they didn't expect for you to come back soon after we heard that you beat all of our best people."

"Hey, they sucked! It was like fighting a grandma, slow and weak."

"My grandma is pretty strong thank you very much."

"Alice, we all know your grandma is abnormally strong for her age. Freaking strange."I mumbled the last part but Alice heard and hit my arm. We both started laughing.

"Hey Bella! They caught ya huh?" Mike Newton. The boy that never got tired of rejection.

"Well I'm here aren't I Mike?" I lifted my hand as if showing I was here. That was a mistake.

"Oh yes... you... are," Mike said slowly while looking at me up and down.

"Eww Mike. Why are you making it so obvious this time around."

"Because I'm determined," He said with a wink and then left.

Alice and I both shuddered.

"Man he is gross," said Alice.

"Ugh ya. He has a horrible personality, but he isn't ...ugly."I stressed out the word.

Alice's eyes opened up wide.

"No, no ! Not like that! That's gross! I was just trying to be nice."

We bought our food and sat at a table that had a few of our friends.

"Hey guys!" I really missed them.

"Hey!" They all chorused. Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren all had smiles on their faces. Alice took the seat next to Lauren so I was stuck sitting next to Mike.

I put my lunch on the table and sat down.

"So Bella. You single?" Mike asked putting a hand on my knee. I stiffened at the contact. He gave my knee a playful squeeze. My hand itched to smack him.

"Yes Mike I am single . You need to take your hand off of my knee right now." I made my voice deadly so he can take the hint.

He only slid his hand slightly up. I had no patience for him. I dropped my sandwich and looked at him. I moved my face closer and closer and closer to his until our breaths mingled.

"Oh Mike," I said seductively. I could here the hitch in his breath. I placed my hand over his and pulled his hand 2 centimeters higher. His eyes widened. I smiled at him when I said my next words.

"If you ever pull that fucking shit again your wrist won't be the only thing that hurts." He looked at me confused right before I got a good grip of his fingers and pulled them back so hard he cried in pain. I pulled but not enough to brake the bone. I let go.

"Shit Bella," Mike said while rubbing his wrist, rolling it and twisting it to see if I did any damage. Everyone was too into their own conversation to notice Mike and I's exchange. The bell rang. Time for biology. That was always my best subject.

I entered the biology room. I looked at the teacher's desk and saw a man with glasses looking so much of a nerd. I think I've seen this guy before I left.

"Hello Mr...?"

"Mr. Banner."

"Hi I'm Bella Swan."

Mr. Banner's eyes widened . "Y-you're the one they couldn't catch? The one that is so good at fighting that you can take on a 40 year old?" Wow.

I blushed looking down." I guess you can say that."

"There is only one student that can compare to your status. You two are excellent fighters that make this school proud."

"Well thanks Mr banner. That's very nice of you to say."

"You're very welcome. The name of the boy... He came 2 months ago, you know when you left. His name was... Oh hi Edward. This was the guy I was talking about." I hand a feeling it was him. Edward is just to goddam skilled. It should be illegal.

I turned to look at Edward heading our way with a paper in his hand.

"Hey Mr. Banner. Homework," Edward said as he handed the teacher the papers.

"Good," said Mr. Banner as he got a hold of the homework. Edward left to his desk.

"So... where do I sit?"

"Oh yes, yes. You sit... over there next to Edward. What a coincidence." The teacher smiled brightly and went to the front of the class. I walked to the black table where there was a seat next to Edward.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Hi," Edward glanced at me and was about to look away when his eyes took me in. Now that I think of it, he hasn't seen me all clean and dressed in regular close. He was looking me up and down which made my heart flutter inside. Once he saw me blushing he quickly looked away coughing from embarrassment. I let my hair make a wall between us while I smiled madly. If he was another guy I would have asked him what he was looking at, that a picture would last longer but not with him. He is not like everyone else. He is so handsome and so talented. I want to get to no him more.

Bella stop it! He has a girlfriend that he clearly loves. Maybe love is a strong word but he does like her enough to go out with her. That realization fractured my heart the tiniest bit. As if right on cue I felt someone staring at me. I turned to my left seeing people looking down, I turned to my right to meet two angry looking eyes.

Oh my gosh! Jessica just saw what Edward just did! She is in this class. Now that is what I call a coincidence. The next hour was spent copying down notes. The bell rang and Jessica quickly made her way over to Edward. He had barley gotten up! She was next to him in seconds bumping me a long the way. I stared angrily at the back of her head. That bitch was getting on my last nerve. And to make it worse, Edward, Jessica and I had the same fighting class next period!

What the hell? I entered the girl's locker room and started changing into my workout clothes. Right now I am wearing shorts with a basketball shirt on. I check to see if my shorts are too short, nope just right. Of course Jessica and her possy were practically wearing spandex. I rolled my eyes at them and put my hair into a ponytail. With my sneakers on I walked to the gym so the coach can call roll.

"Nice to have you back ,Bella."

"Thanks Greg. Back at ya!" I pointed at him. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Greg and I are on a first name basses since I was his best student.

" Okay I will be paring you up myself. We will make this same gender with the exception of Bella. She can have a chance to fight with the guys." Coach looked at me knowingly and I smiled in response.

"Okay here we go. Ben and Tyler. Erik and Mike. Lauren and Angela. Alice and Mallory. Vince and Robert. Edward and Jacob. Bella and Jessica."

I looked across the gym to see Jessica staring at coach as if he lost his mind.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**_Did you guys like it? Just so you won't worry Jacob is not a main character! I HAD to put him against Edward. LOL_**

******Who do I put Bella "with" for now because Edward has Jessica. Of course Bella isn't going to be in a relationship with that person.**

Review and tell me any ideas on who will be that guy!

If you guys review, the updates will come faster!:D


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_"Okay here we go. Ben and Tyler. Erik and Mike. Lauren and Angela. Alice and Mallory. Vince and Robert. Edward and Jacob. Bella and Jessica."_

_I looked across the gym to see Jessica staring at coach as if he lost his mind._

_This is going to be fun_

0o0o0o0o

Everyone got with their partners and started to stretch. Okay, so maybe it wasn't smart trying to escape this hell whole because I went without training for all that time so I'm a little bit rusty.

"Come on Jessica. I don't have all day." Jessica reluctantly made her way over to our mat.

"Ha this is going to be easy," I mumbled to myself. Jessica's head snapped up. I guess she heard. Her face turned into a grimace.

"Oh, so you think you're all high and mighty now don't you Swan?" She spit out my name like an insult. Oh no she didn't. I felt sorry for her. When I get mad I fight harder. On second thought, I don't feel sorry at all.

"I know fighting you will be easier then fighting a ten year old. Come on and bring it." I challenged her and got into my fighting stance. By now I could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. She crouched into her fighting stance as well. She moved fast but not fast enough. She shot out her fist towards my face but I promptly caught it. I twisted her arm until I had her back facing me. I literally kicked her butt with my right foot and she stumbled forward and fell on her knees, doggy style.

"Ah!" she screeched at the top of her lungs which made everyone turn around. She even made Edward turn around from his position which was having Jacob in a head lock. Jacob seemed to be having a hard time getting out even when Edward's attention was else where.

Jessica charged at me, head down and ran into my stomach. She did knock out my air but I was having none of it. I side stepped and punched her side. She tried to swing at mine but I came with another punch to the gut and made her land on her back. There was a few claps and a few ooooo's here and there. Thinking she was done for the fight I turned around and cleared my hands of the "dirt". I was about to say something when I heard a faint squeak against the mat. I didn't even have to turn around. I took one large step to the left before Jessica leaped forward in an attempt to tackle me from behind. I saw her fly pass me and skid across the floor. She slid all the way to her beloved Edward. I chuckled to myself, that must be embarrassing. She still did not move from her position on the floor.

Her face was flat on the floor and her arms spread out. Edward quickly finished his fight and bent down to help his girlfriend.

"Babe are you alright?" From the look on his face he was trying not to laugh. Her position was pretty hilarious.

" I fink I bruk fone," She mumbled.

"You think you broke your phone?"

"Nuuu! Stufi! I fink I bruk a fooooone!"

"Jessica sweetheart I can't understand you." She turned her red face towards him slightly.

"I said! I think I broke a bone, you idiot!" Jessica screamed at Edward. Edward's eyes widened before anger flashed instead of shock.

"I'm not the idiot who just got tossed around as if they were no competition at all!" Edward screamed back.

Jessica's mouth was open in astonishment. I'm guessing Edward has never yelled at her like that.

"What the hell Edward!" She got up into a sitting position. "It's not my fault I had to fight a MAN." Oh no she just did not just call me a man!

"You little BITCH!" I stomped towards her. Her eyes widened. I was about to jump her when I felt myself being lifted up in the air. I let out a whoof when I was thrown over the person's shoulder. I started to bang against his back.

"Let me down! Let me at her!"

His chest rumbled with silent laughter. " I think not. Do you want to get suspended? Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to, you wouldn't care." I lifted my torso and took a look at the back of this person's head. Bronze and slightly out of place. Edward. What the hell was HE doing? Shouldn't he be over there taking care of his girlfriend. Oh wait he is by taking me far away from her.

He took me all the way back to the girl's locker room. Once we were inside and made sure the door was closed he sat me down on a bench. With a huff I crossed my arms.

"You did pretty well out there for not training all this time. Jessica usually beats all the girls here." I half smiled.

"Guess not anymore with me back. But I'm not sorry I beat up your precious girlfriend. She had it coming." Edward just shrugged.

"So why are we in the girl's locker room where you are not allowed to come into ?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. " Coaches orders. He knows I'm the only one who is stronger than you and can easily take you down"." Edward smirked when he saw me glaring at him.

"You cannot easily take me down. I was... just not prepared this morning." I held my chin high and looked away from his knowing look.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar, I hope you know."

"Whatever. Can we go in the gym now? I've gotten over wanting to smash Jessica's head in."

Edward scrutinized my face to see if I was lying or not. I guess he found out that I was telling the truth and nodded his head. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me up. I didn't really need help. I wasn't the injured one. We started walking and I noticed he did not remove his hand from around my waist. I coughed a little and he immediately took back his arm as if he had forgotten it was there. He turned beat red.

"Are you forgetting about your little girlfriend?" I chuckled at his horrified face.

He coughed. "I'm sorry about that. I... I really don't know. I should get back to Jessica." He hurried down towards the bleachers where Jessica sat with an icepack over her face. He patted her knee and talked to her.

"That was quite impressive Bella. That was just plain sexy!" I turn around to see Jacob Black right behind me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. " Everything I do is pretty sexy." I decided to have a little fun with this one. I never talked to him before but I knew he existed. I was the only girl in this school who had a full figure so all of the guys liked me best.

Jacobs eyes widened. " Do you care to demonstrate?" Jacob said with a sly smile as he put one hand on my hip and brought me closer. Out of the corner I saw Edward look at or little exchange and narrow his eyes. What was his problem?

"Hmm.. maybe not in public," I said with a wink and turned around just as the bell rang. We all headed back to change. I left Jacob gaping at the spot where I once was. I laughed to myself.

"Isabella! Where do you think you are going?"

I turned back to see where that stern voice was coming from.

"Well?" Ugh of course! I totally forgot about my training after school. Dammit. I reluctantly turned back around and headed to where he set up a blue mat.

"You could have just told me I forgot this instead of going old person on me." He rolled his eyes at me. We stared my lesson. In 5 minutes he had me pinned on the floor.

"Shit Edward. Why are you so good at this?"

"That's what she said," Edward mumbled.

I thought about what he said and what position we were in with his lower body pressed onto mine to get my legs to not lash out on him. My whole face blushed a mad red.

"Edward, that was so inappropriate." Since when do I say that to a guy? I'm usually the one who says those type of comments. What is Edward doing to me? Is he turning me innocent? I shuddered at the thought.

He laughed. "Sorry I know. I just had to say it. It was as if you were asking for it." Edward rolled off of me and got up in a sitting position.

"You know you haven't taught me anything at all. All you have done is beat my ass every time we battle," I pointed out.

Edward smiled sheepishly at me. I got an idea and started to tease him.

"Are we showing off Teacher? Trying to act all macho in front of the girl you like." I joked around with him. I knew he had no feelings for me so when he just blushed and looked away my thoughts went everywhere. Did he have feelings for me? Was it just cause of my body like every other case?

A phone started to ring interrupting my analysis. Edward jumped up and ran to his phone.

"Hello?... Oh hi babe. How is your back doing?... Okay I'll come by later to check on you... Because I'm in the middle of something... No Jessica I'm not kissing anyone...I'm with Bella." As soon as he said my name I even heard the screaming coming through the little speakers. Edward had to put the phone at arm's length.

"Maybe we should wrap this up?" I started to get up. Edward nodded his head. I walked to gather my stuff.

"Okay. Well I'm coming right now. Bye Jess." Edward pressed the end button and started to rub his forehead.

"Rough phone call?"

"Just a little." Edward looked up at me and smiled a crooked smile. My God! That was a beautiful smile. His smile made me smile. We stayed like that for a few seconds. He broke the stare.

"Er, Um bye Edward. See you tomorrow morning." Edward looked down and then again up to my eyes and nodded, smiling.

I smiled in return and headed back to my truck. Once I got in I drove to the girl's building. I parked, turned off the car, and put my forehead down on the steering wheel. Why did I feel so …. relaxed and warm inside every time I see Edward? Do I have feelings for this taken guy? For goodness sakes he is practically my mentor. I couldn't have feelings for my mentor. Wasn't this like a student teacher relationship?

Don't be silly Bella, he's your age. I sighed and got out of my truck.

"Alice? Are you here?" I dropped myself on the couch.

"Of course silly, why wouldn't I be? Not everyone is jail bait. Haha!" Alice thought what she said was so clever.

" You know you're not supposed to laugh at your own jokes right Alice? You have to at least wait for everyone else to laugh." I had my eyes closed. I was so tired. Physically and emotionally.

"But what if I can't help it? I'm just too funny." Alice looked at me with innocent smile.

I opened one eye and looked at her." You're a dork."

Alice huffed and said, "Whatever are you hungry?"

My stomach rumbled. "Yes! I'm starving. What are you making?" With that I got up and went over to the kitchen.

"Oh sweety I'm not making anything. Psh, I'm heating up Raviolis ."

"Of course you are. I would like some too."

"Okay. Now to the good stuff. There is a party this Saturday." Alice knows everything that goes on in this hell whole.

"Oh really? You know I'm not that much of a party person Alice."

"I know, I know. BUT you have to live a little. And this time legally."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever. Fine. When and where is this party?"

"It's at Mikes dorm, this Saturday at 7." I groaned. Of course it had to be Mike's. That little horn dog is so annoying.

"Who's going?"

"Most of Guardian Academy. Only the "cool kids." She used two fingers to do quotations. "That's what Mike said."

"What's today?"

"Thursday." Ugh, she made it seem like the party was so far away.

"Okay well I'm going to sleep." I looked over to the clock we had in the kitchen and it said 9.

"Okay goodnight." I went to my room and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up with just enough time to take a shower and get ready for my training from my "mentor."

I walking in the gym and found Edward's back towards me. He was on the mat just sitting down listening to his ipod. He was looking down , scrolling through his music and didn't notice me come in. I used my guardian skills and glided across the court without making a sound. I bent down slowly.

I put both hands out and jolted him forward while saying, "Hey Edward!" Now that was a big mistake.

With out looking back he reacted suddenly grabbing both of my shoulders and pulling me over his affectively making me flip forward in the air and landing on my back in front of him. I let out a grunt once my back connected on the floor.

"Oh shit! Bella are you okay! I'm so sorry! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." I had my eyes closed to save me from embarrassment, and I wanted to see what he would do if he thought he knocked me out. So that's how he reacts when surprised? I'm never EVER doing that again.

"Bella? Are you awake? Oh God! Did I hit her head?" It kind of felt good with his fingers exploring my head for any bumps. I think its time for me to get up now.

"Oooow,"I mumbled.

"Oh thank God! Bella can you open your eyes?" He sounded so cute when he's worried. I peeked through one eye. He looked as cute as he sounded.

"No I can't. My whole body is throbbing in pain thank you very much!" Okay that was a little lie. I just wanted to tease him.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you." He blushed. "I freak out when I'm scared."

"Oh are you afraid the big scary man is going to come after you?" I used my baby voice.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Shut up Swan. How can you joke around when I just threw you on the ground?"

"Hey! I was caught off guard. That's why it was so easy!"

"Oh please it would be as easy even if I didn't catch you off guard" Ah! That stupid guy.

"Uh hello? I'm still on the floor in pain and you're already planning on my next beating? That's just very nice of you isn't it?" My back is starting to hurt a little. Ooo! This will get me out of practice today.

"Oh sorry!" He bent down, put an arm around my shoulders, and lifted me up to my feet. With his arm still around me he guided me to the bleachers.

" Okay, follow my fingers. I think you might have a concussion."

"I didn't even hit my head! And what are you a doctor now?"

" Just do it and no, my dad is." He put a very long delicate finger in front of my face and started to move it. I followed it until he was satisfied that I didn't hit my head. He sighed in relief.

"Maybe we should take a break this morning," Edward said. Hell ya!

"Um, yes I think that's good." I was about to get up when his hand reached out to grab mine. I gave him a questioning stare.

"Er... I'm sorry about what happened." I blushed when he brought it up and then blushed even harder when I realized he was holding my hand in both of his. I don't know but this seemed a little bit intimate. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and my heart almost stopped. Oh my, he is beautiful.

"Uh...um... ya... it's okay. I scared you, my mistake. But on the plus side, it was pretty funny to hear you scream like a girl." I smirked.

He smiled and gaped. "I did NOT squeal. Or, at least I didn't hear myself since I had my earphones in." He frowned as if trying to remember if he squealed.

I started laughing. "You're a dork! Of course you didn't let out a girly squeal."

His hands gave mine a squeeze and he smiled his crooked smile. What was he doing? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? He finally noticed what he was doing and immediately dropped my hand. We both looked away, not knowing what to do.

"Well um...,"I started.

"...Ya."

"Ya we should get going." We both got up and headed to our vehicles.

"Bye Bella," Edward said right before he got into his Volvo. Hmm, rich boy now are we? I smiled and waved before getting in my truck and drove back to get ready. With Edward letting me go early, I had an hour and thirty minutes to get ready. I took my time and straightened my hair. When I walked into my room I saw that Alice had an outfit put out on my bed. I actually like this outfit. Usually her choices made me look like a prostitute but not today.

Today there were dark washed skinny jeans paired with black close-toed high heeled shoes. For the top it was a blue/ gray floral print shirt with a black blazer on top. Now that's what I call an outfit. I put those on and headed out the door grabbing my school bag.

My first four classes went without incident.

"Hey guys." I sat down with my tray of food. I might have gotten a lot but hey, a girls' got to eat. I got back chorused heys.

"So Bella, are you going to my party?" A nasty voice purred. I looked to my left to see I was seated next to the one and only.

"Yes Mike. I'm going tomorrow." His face lit up so I quickly continued. "Because Alice wants me to!" His face fell down slightly. Lunch was very calming , just having small talk here and there. The bell rang signaling us to our next class.

"Hi Mr. Banner," I said once I entered his room. He was now my favorite teacher.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Mr. Banner gave me a warm smile right before I took my seat next to Edward. We both gave each other smiles before Jessica promptly came over and bumped me to the side. Didn't she see what I can do to her?

"Hi Eddie,"She purred and bent down to give him a kiss. When he pulled back after one peck she grabbed his face and pulled him closer. For some reason this angered me. After she tried to force her tongue down his throat he pushed her away. She pouted and turned to go back to her seat.

"Bitch." She mumbled right as she passed me.

I gave her a disgusted look and said, "Slut." She opened her mouth in horror. I just smiled innocently.

"Hey ugly, shut the hell up." How dare she? She sat in her desk and smiled.

"Hey Jess?" She turned back around. She was confused by my nice tone.

"What?"

"You're a girl right?"

"Uh? Ya duh."

"Well I thought girls were supposed to have boobs." She gasped and looked away while everyone said ooooo's. I smiled smugly and turned in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward holding back his laughter. I turned to him.

"Sorry about that," I said thinking he might have been offended with me trashing his girlfriend.

"No, by all means, she was asking or it," He said while waving off what I said. I just smiled. Hmm I'm liking him even more.

* * *

**I need some ideas of what to do at the party. To make it a little steamy. I have a few ideas, but I want to see if any of you have better ideas:) **

**Oh! and Bella's school outfit is on my profile!:) Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hear is the Party chapter! Hope you love it!:D**

* * *

"What to wear, what to wear?" I could hear Alice from her freaking bedroom.

"Alice! It's just Mike's party not the Emmy's !" Aha! Here is my ONLY party top and jeans. Hmm... maybe some black vans? There that's good.

"Bella, I have to look good where EVER I go. And don't think your getting away with that ugly top that you always wear. You probably have some sort of slacks on with sneakers! I'm coming over, just telling you so you are prepared." I looked down at my attire. How does she do that shit! She practically told me what I was wearing without having to look! I shook my head. She knows me too well.

I start running in circles trying to figure out what to do about my clothes but I couldn't find anything to wear. I just waited until I was going to be yelled at.

"Okay, what do I have to fix now?" Alice came in wearing beautiful lavender party dress. It was cut low in the chest area but it didn't look trampy because nothing was spilling out since she didn't have much. Starting below the bust the dress flowed down to mid thigh in ruffles. She accessorized with a black belt around her wast and long black beads around her neck, standing in black shiny pumps. With her make up professionally done and her hair perfectly spiked, she looked stunning. Now, if only she could make me look that good.

"Oh my- take those off!" Alice's face twisted as if she ate something sour. She stalked towards my closet pulling everything out of her way to get to my dresses.

"Alice! You better put ALL of those back!" I glared at the clothes mountain that was now forming behind her.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you knew how to dress yourself properly now, would we? Ah! Perfect!" After digging around she came out with a midnight blue party dress of my own that I forgot existed. I sighed knowing the length of that piece of cloth.

"Alice that's too short," I whined. She was having none of it.

"Pish posh my darling." Go try it on while I take a gander at the rest of your horrible clothing and tell you witch ones need to go." Her and her horrible British accent were getting on my nerves but none the less I sighed and took the dress heading towards the restroom.

I pulled the dress on having to shimmy a couple of times to get it down. The dress was tight but not too tight to wear I have to be scared to eat unless I wanted everyone to see my food baby.

I stepped out of the restroom and stood in front of my floor length mirror. This dress made my curves stand out even more than usual. Hmm... I do like this dress.

"Bella! Why would you even own something so _hideous_?" I flinched back from her yelling. I don't think she heard me coming out.

4

" Oh shut it Alice," I mumbled. I could finally see her head as she lowered the shirt from in front of her face. As she took in my appearance her mouth was ajar.

"What? Too much? I _told _you it was too shor-"

"No,no. You look _sexy_ Bella," Alice interrupted my babble.

Sexy? When have I ever looked sexy. Blush rose to my cheeks as I comprehended what she said.

"Ooo. We won't need to put blush on you pretty little face now do we? Saves us time." Alice giggled and pushed me down on to my bed. The next hour consisted of Alice putting on my face and shoes.

"Wow Alice you are my fairy godmother!" Her face scrunched up.

"Isn't she like old and wrinkly?" I rolled my eyes at her dumbness.

"Alice I didn't say you looked like her- oh never mind. You did a good job." She actually did. I looked stunning if I do say so myself. She left my hair down and curled the ends.

"Okay lets hit it and quit it!" Alice sang as we picked up our purses and headed out the door to Mike's dorm room.

We arrived 30 minutes late to the party seeing as how it had already started. Alice knocked about 10 times since the music was so loud. Eventually Mike opened the door.

"Welcome to the partaaay!- Bella? Wow!" Mike stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. My cheeks turned red.

"And Alice!" She huffed before stepping around him into his room. I stepped up close to him and put on finger under his chin and lifted up affectingly closing his mouth. I smirked and walked around him.

I looked around for Alice but she was no where to be seen. I turned side to side and still no sign. I was about to head towards the couch when someones arm snaked around my waist pulling me towards him. I was about to protest when his warm breath tickled my ear.

"You are looking mouthwatering tonight Bells." Jacob. I was feeling confident tonight and flirty I might say. I turned around in his arms.

"Oh do I now?" I whispered my face close to his. Well not so close since he was like 6 foot 4 with me being at 5 foot 4.

"Mhmm." Both arms were around me now pulling me towards him. I snaked my arms around his neck. He bent down. Just when his eyes were about to clothes a voice interrupted.

"Hey Bella!" Mike. I turned to him, slipping out of Jake's arms. What was I going to do? I can't believe I almost kissed him!

"Hey Mike." If looks could kill Jacob would have murdered Mike.

Oblivious to the death glare Mike took me to the side.

"We are going to start playing games now. Alice told me to come get you." This is going to be interesting. He lead me over to a circle of chairs. Some people were already sitting. Alice waved me over and patted a spot next to her.

"Thanks for leaving me!"

"Sorry this cute blonde started to talk to me. I got sidetracked," she smiled sheepishly. I roll my eyes. I look across the circle and meet beautiful green eyes staring right back at me. I looked next to him and saw brown eyes glaring at me. What the hell is Jessica's problem?

"Okay, now that I have gathered everyone in my living room, it is now time to begin the games." There was some squeals; mostly from the girls, and some groans. I was kind of excited what we were going to do.

" So there is this game my cousin told me about. It's called Blind date. We are going to get the guys to line up across this side of the room and the girls on the other. I'm going to turn off the lights to where it is pitch black. When I say go, everyone is going to walk forward and find the opposite sex. Then you are going to sit in a circle with your "date" . We are going to play spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on, the pair has to do 7 minutes in heaven." Mike finished in a rush and looked expectantly at the crowd. This is going to be very _interesting._ Everyone was growing more excited by the minute.

Alice started to jump slightly.

" I wonder who we are gonna get paired with. Aren't you nervous?" I rolled my eyes at her and slightly shook my head.

"Okay, now all the girls move to the right side of the room and the guys to the left. Yes that means you two Jessica." Mike's voice boomed since he was using a microphone. Jessica untangled her self from being draped over Edward's chest and moved over to where the girls were. She pouted and bent over slut style, not even caring to bend her legs, to give her Eddy a kiss, giving all of us an unnecessary view.

Jessica sauntered her skank ass over into a seat.

I looked over to the Edward who was sitting directly in front of me. He was staring at me with such intensity I had to look away before he could see me blush. The way he was looking at me mad my insides turn all mushy.

All of a sudden the lights went out. There were a few screams from girls scared in the dark and a few guy yelps.

" I have made this room entirely dark so you can't see who you're pair is." Even though Mike can't see me I still roll my eyes at him. This is such a weird game. his cousin must be on crack or something.

"Okay, when I say go and turn on the music you guys just walk whatever direction you want to and find the opposite sex. You can't call out to certain people. Ready... go." The room was quiet but you could here people start to shuffle around. I took a deep breath and moved forward. Let's just get this stupid game over with.

"Eddy! Where are y-"

"Shut up Jessica." Mike cut her off mid sentence sounding very exasperated. I chuckled as did a few others.

I took a few more steps forward when my heel caught on something. I fell forward letting out a very girly squeal and landed into a pair of strong arms.

"Are you okay?" The guy who caught me asked. He had such a nice velvety voice. I recognized him right away. I could tell he was laughing. Thank goodness that it's dark in here! He makes me blush too much!

"Um yes, thank you for catching me- wit how did you catch me if it's dark?"

"Bella, you literally _fell_ into my arms."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Bella, I can tell by your voice." He leaned close to my ear making me shiver. " Your voice is very... sexy." Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Did he just say my voice was _sexy?_ Oh goodness gracious. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

I give a chuckle so he doesn't see how much of an effect he has on me.

"Well thank you Edward."

"How did you know it was me?" I can hear he is smirking. I think a little. I should copy him.

"Well, Edward. Your voice is _orgasmic._" I'm so close to him that I can hear him breath in sharply. I pull back just a little so he can't hear me giggle like a little school girl. So I have an effect on him?

After all this time I didn't notice how close we are and how his arms are wrapped around me in the same way he caught me.

"Um.. Edward? Do you want to go sit down now since we have found, "_the opposite sex."_

He chuckles. " Ya I think that's a good idea. Just take my hand and I'll try to get to a chair." I grab on to his hand and the same thing that happened in the gym happens again. I can tell Edward felt the same thing since he grabs on tighter. We find two chairs thankfully and sit down hands now detached.

" 2 seconds everyone!" Mikes shouts into the microphone. There is some "Ahs!" as people are trying to find someone quickly.

"Everyone stop where they are!" The lights turn back on.

"Ah!"

"Ah!" Everyone turns to the screaming.

"You-you're not a girl!"

"You're not a girl either!" The most funniest scene I have ever seen. Erick and Tyler rip each others hands from one another with disgust written all over the place. Everyone burst out into laughing including Edward and myself.

"Mike. We have to get girls." Tyler whines to Mike.

"There are no more girls available. Sorry guys. Ha ha!"

Erick looks around wildly just to see that Mike was right.

"Okay everyone get in a circle with your pair." Edward and I get up to go to a free spot. I look around for Alice curious to see who she got paired with. To my left I spot Alice clinging to a blonde guys arm who looks equally happy with her on his arm. It's just the perfect sight.

"Alice!" I call her over. She sees me and practically drags the tall guy over with her. When she gets closer she raises her eyebrow at Edward beside me. I just shrug my shoulders.

" Hey guys! This is Jasper."

"Hello," Jasper said politely. Alice took the seat next to me. Mike entered the center of the circle and began to speak.

"Let's spin the bottle." He bent down and span the bottle. I started to get a little nervous when the bottle started to slow down.

"Ahh, Bella and Edward it is." Just my luck. Everyone started to whistle causing me to blush so red my head felt like it was going to explode.

"What?" Someone screeched. Jessica came stopping across the circle and got in my face.

"If you ever touch let alone kiss him, I will kill you!" I rolled my eyes. I didn't like being towered over so I stood up and got in her face to. She is not going to talk to me like that.

"Those are strong words for someone who can't even touch me the least bit when we were fighting last week." Her face was getting more red by the second. If I was well trained I wouldn't have seen her fist shoot straight for my face. I caught it easily.

"Is that all you got?" I smirked at her.

She let out a battle cry and launched her whole body at me. Damn she is slow! I side stepped to the right and watch her fly by. The impact of her body hit someone else's and knocking them and the chair they were sitting in.

"Get off me! Goddammit Jessica. It's only a fucking kiss!" I looked down at the two on the floor. I couldn't help buy giggle. Her luck that she had to fall on her boyfriend.

"B-but Eddy. I don't want you kissing that _whore_,' she snarled. I started to see red. I was going to go get her by the hair when someone's arm's wrapped around my waist.

"Let... me... at her," I said while struggling to get out of this cage I was in.

"No, I don't think that will be a very good idea," A very deep warm voice said behind me. I turned around in his arms ready to glare a whole into his face but I didn't know he was so close.

"Hey baby." Jacob whispered. I rolled my eyes not really in the mood.

"I want to leave. You can let me go now." Jacob raised an eyebrow. He scrutinized my face debating whether to let me go or not.

I decided to play dirty and reached up on my tiptoes and softly brush my lips against his.

"I want do anything," I whispered close to his lips. Before his hand could snake up to my neck to keep me in place I slipped out of his arms. I left him there with his lips still puckered, very comical. As soon as I was free I turned to see Jessica helping a very pissed looking Edward up off the floor. She turned to glare at me and that's when I lost it. I lunged for her face. We both fell on the ground. I straddled her waist. I lifted one fist to punch her while my other was grabbing a fistful of her hair. My fist came down fast as lightening but didn't come in contact with anything. Before I could look at my hand I was scooped up in bridal style exiting the room in a hurry.

"What the hell- let me go! I just need to punch that bitch!"

"Whoa! Stop moving like that. I'm going to drop you!" I looked up and saw the person who captured me was the one and only, Edward. I let out a "huff" and crossed my arms.

"What are you doing Edward?" He looked at my crossed arms and my face and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It- It's just- you- look so – little," he said between I looked at him questioningly. I tried not to feel the way my body was tingling from this contact. I fought to just let my head rest on his shoulder. Where is this coming from? I don't settle on one guy? I'm so confused with these stupid feelings.

* * *

**It was fun to right that chapter! Hahaha:) Review!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the most longest writers block I have ever experienced , I have finally started writing for Guardian Academy. I'm so so so so sorry it took as long as it did. I just had no where else to go with the story until recently. Again I apologize for the ridiculous wait. Now I'll let you read!**

* * *

After Edward so kindly brought me back to my place, he excused himself to go check on his girlfriend. I was still fuming with anger but it was sedated by Edward's appearance. As I took a shower to ready myself for bed, my thoughts were running a hundred miles per second. I had to get real with myself. I developed a crush on the guy who I had to train with, out of punishment. I chuckled as the word "punishment" flittered through my mind. If spending time with him was punishment then keep it coming. But see; right there. I'm allowing myself to become infatuated with a guy who has a girlfriend. If I had caught his attention, he would have broken up with her already… right? I'm just setting myself up for a whole lot of heartbreak and apparently I don't seem to care. I shake my head at myself and turn off the constant flow of the lukewarm water. My feet come in contact with the chilling tile as I dry myself off. Opening my drawers I find an old t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms and underwear to slip on before I crawl under the covers. My body instantly relaxes as the plush mattress engulfs my body. My eyelids close on their own accord and I fall into a deep slumber.

0000ooo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The screeching noise that came out of that tiny little device I call an alarm clock was about to get shut off-permanently. Every passing second my alarm clock would not shut the hell up, I was close to breaking that piece of metal in half. I shot upright, the covers falling from the sudden movement. As I was about to throw the devil piece of technology across the room I remembered I'd have to buy my seventh alarm clock. Yup; seventh. What can I say? I strongly dislike being woken up.

As I grudgingly got up to take a shower my mind went back to Saturday when I had my almighty epiphany. For some strange reason, my shower seems to be my thinking place. When I'm not having a personal concert I'm making life decisions in there. While I was in the shower this horrible Monday morning I came to the conclusion that my little crush I had on my "mentor" needed to stop. I- Bella Swan- don't have crushes on someone who doesn't even like me back. I got ready for my morning sessions with Edward and made my way over to the gym.

As usual Edward was already there with the blue mats set up as usual. My heart fluttered from the sight of his perfectly sculpted body that was outlined by the undershirt he had on. By the sound of my sneakers on the gym floor Edward turned to greet me. He smiled at me which in return I gave him a sharp nod.

Confused by my mood he shrugged it off and said, "Alright, get stretched and then we'll be working on using your size as an advantage against a more bulky, taller opponent." I just grunted and did my routine stretches. Edward showed me how to use my small frame to take my opponent off guard. In the end my moves had to be quicker and I had to jump more often than usual. Conversation was minimal. This session was more down to business compared to our other ones where during our breaks we'd laugh and talk about anything and everything. Today, Edward had tried to engage me in simple conversation but in order for me to deal with my feelings toward him; I thought it best to cut my interactions with him as best as I could. I could tell Edward was very befuddled by my behavior since all my responses consisted of grunts while avoiding eye contact. I felt guilty when I'd see hurt flash briefly in his eyes before he quickly composed himself.

"Alright, we're done." I grabbed my towel off of the bleachers and whipped the sweat that coated my face while Edward did the same.

I stood there awkwardly trying to look anywhere but his beautiful flushed face. "So… I'll be going now." I went to turn when Edward grabbed my arm. Confused, I turned around. I didn't expect his face to be so close, our noses where almost touching. I was so shocked how close we were all I could do was look at him through wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" His eyes were so concerned I just wanted to kiss his worry away. I shook that thought quickly out of my head. Stupid hormones.

"Uh- ah- nothing." Stupid stuttering. Alright Bella, be cool. Pretend that you aren't so close that you could see the gold flecks scattered within his green eyes- damn it. I took a step back so I could coherently get a sentence out without making a fool of myself.

"Why would there be something wrong?"

"Well you hardly said a word the whole time and usually I can't get you to stop talking." Ugh, that stupid beautiful smirk appeared on his flawless face.

"Just an off day." I shrugged and looked at him with a "what can you do" face. I just needed to get out of there before I did something he might regret.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I need to tell you something." I looked at him confused. Why did he look so nervous? He's probably going to scold me about his girlfriend or something. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to him about her. I was already struggling. No need to add on to it.

"It's alright Edward. I know. You're mad at me for attacking your girlfriend once again. Bla-bla-bla. I'd say I won't do it again, but let's get real. She'll ask for it again."

"No. That's not wha-"

"You know what? I gotta go."

"Why? To see Jacob?" Edward looked pissed. What the heck?

"No? Why would I go see Jacob?" One second Edward looked nervous and the next he looked down right pissed.

"I don't know. You guys looked cozy when he stopped you from going to Jessica." Oh! That? What? I was still confused why he even cared.

"I don't get why you're mad. Go talk to Jessica about that or something."

He sighed. "Bella-"

"Save it Mr. Bipolar. I need to go if I want to be ready for class on time." He let out a frustrated sigh before I went out the double doors that led out to the parking lot.

He just makes me so mad. It's like he enjoys leading me on by getting me to think he was jealous of that little kiss Jake and I shared. He was probably just mad that I embarrassed his poor Jessica. I really don't like that girl. I put the key in the ignition and my ancient truck roared to life.

I slumped in my English class just not in any kind of mood to be productive this morning. Jessica had this tendency to just glare at me. I was at my boiling point.

"Give it a rest Jessica. Look at something else for a change, ya?" I didn't yell or move my head. I stared straight ahead and my tone was bored.

"You did this. You'll pay."

"I don't have time for your cryptic crap. What did I do? Give you a bruise? I'm guilty, now look away."

"You know what you did. Don't act like a dumbass." She hissed.

I turned to her. "I don't know and I don't care what you're talking about. Now if you don't want your face smashed in you will stop fucking staring." She huffed and slumped back in her seat. I rolled my eyes and relaxed into mine. Lunch finally came and I was glad for the distraction. I just couldn't pay attention to anything the teachers were saying.

"Long day?" Alice was too chipper for my liking. I just raised my eyebrows at her. She took the sign and gave me a sympathetic smile. After Alice and I got our lunch we headed to our usual table and dug in. A person passed by our table making my eyes instinctively look up. I would notice that hair anywhere. With a sigh I looked away. Everyone went to throw their trays away as the bell rang.

I dropped my book bag onto the floor and settled onto the bar stool. Today would be the day where we would prick our fingers and watch as the people with weak stomachs get escorted to the nurse's office. Let's get this over with. Edward dropped his body on the stool next to mine.

"Are you the type to get light headed at the sight of blood?" Edward asked.

I turned to look at him. "Really? I make people bleed. I don't have a problem with it."

He rolled his eyes and put his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry badass."

I had to strain from smiling at his attempt to make a joke. There was always one weak link in the class that Mike would always volunteer to take to the nurse. I had a feeling he'd get woozy as well and tried to hide it behind someone else's weakness. Edward tried to make small talk but I wasn't giving him anything to work with. Silent treatment because he doesn't like you back? Smart Bella, very logical.

"Bella. Why the hell aren't you talking to me?" His tone was annoyed. He ran a hand through his hair tugging at the ends making his hair stick out in weird places.

"Why do you care?" I tried to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my… friend." He grimaced at the word. What the hell?

"No one is forcing you to be my friend. I have plenty." I spat.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "No, I want to be your friend. It's just I-"

"Edward, Bella. Can you both please come to my desk?" Mr. Banner put down the school's phone and waited for us to approach.

"Look. See what you did. Getting us in trouble." I whispered harshly to Edward. He just rolled his eyes.

"Principal Aro wants to see the both of you. He said it's urgent." Edward and I shared a glance and he raised his eyebrows with a shrug. Before I fully exited the classroom I threw my arm out and raised my middle finger without looking behind me knowing Jessica was glaring. I could feel it. I walked out and heard Jessica let out a strangled yell. Chuckling I hurried my pace and walked alongside Edward.

"What do you think this is about?" Edward asked.

"I have no clue. I thought you'd know." Edward shook his head looking as confused as I felt. We made our way to the infamous double wooden doors and knocked. We heard a muffled "come in." Edward opened the door and followed me in.

"Ah, my young stars." I rolled my eyes at Aro.

"You may be wondering why I have call-"

"-We are." Aro glared at me.

"Shut it Swan and let me finish." He paused to make sure I wouldn't interrupt. Seeing as I was staying quiet he took that as his cue.

"I have called you both down- my star pupils- to go on a mission we have been notified on. Seeing as you are two of the better fighters in this institution, you are the only ones qualified to proceed with this mission. Now before you leave I will hand you both a manila envelope with all the information you will need. Understood?" Aro looked to us for acknowledgement.

"Yes sir." Edward politely responded. I was still shell shocked. I had never been on a mission. Well, yes I have been out in the real world fending for myself in that short amount of time but never out on an actual mission. Aro looked at me and raised one delicate eyebrow. Edward nudged me in the ribs when the silence had become too much.

"I- I've never been on an actual mission Aro. Are you crazy?" I half shouted breaking from my shock. Aro's eyes narrowed at the "crazy" comment.

"No I am not _crazy_. I am having two of my best fighters take care of this mission because I want it done right. This is very important." His words left no room for argument. All there was left to do was nod numbly and grab the manila envelope he was giving me. We exited his office and walked toward the buildings that held our dorms.

"Let's go to my dorm and open the envelope." I was too bothered and nervous by this mission to be embarrassed or mad at myself by inviting Edward over. Now was not the time. He agreed and we made our way to room 134. I unlocked the door and dropped the envelope onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Do you want something to drink? Water?" I asked Edward as I headed to the kitchen. It waslike mine and Alice's own little apartment in this dorm.

"No I'm okay." Edward looked calm and collected while I was over here freaking out. This was my first time being assigned to a case. Heck, technically this wasn't supposed to happen until I graduated. But I guess since this was an emergency… I chugged the water not noticing how thirsty I actually was. I refilled my glass and headed back to where Edward was opening the envelope. Watching him uneasily I took a seat a cushion away and waited for him to read the information. I tried to read his expression for any indication how serious this case was. For a while his brow furrowed as he read and reread something on the page.

"What? What is it?" I asked when Edward looked uneasy. He looked up and handed me the papers. Taking a deep breath I read the case.

**CLASSIFIED**

_**Alleged Shooter: **__Charlie Swan_

_**Victims: **__Marissa Pierce; Victoria Pierce_

_Gene Handler; Larissa Handler_

_Holly Fredrick; Patty Fredrick_

_Yolli Gonzalez; Jackie Gonzalez_

_**Category: **__Serial Killer_

_**Description: **__White male. Early to mid forties. Brown hair; facial hair-mustache. 5'9._

_**Alleged Weapon**__: Glock 17_

_**Details: **__Victims seem to be mother and daughters. All victims have brown hair, and the daughters were in their teenage years._

_**Locations: **__Forks, Washington_

_Seattle, Washington_

_Ashland, Oregon_

_He doesn't like to stay in one place. Nomad Serial Killer._

_**The FBI will be working with G.A. on this case.**_

* * *

**Thank you so much for bearing with me. Please Review and tell me if you hated it or liked it. Anything will be helpful, Thank you:)**


End file.
